nicobfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth
Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth is a Let's Play of Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. Episodes Video Links= |-| Embedded Videos= MOVE OVER, WRIGHT - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 1 - Playthrough DUNKED ON - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 2 - Playthrough THE MILES HIGH CLUB - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 3 - Playthrough THE PAIN TRAIN'S BACK - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 4 - Playthrough BUBBLING! - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 5 - Playthrough THE NEW MAYA - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 6 - Playthrough RETURN OF EVIL - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 7 - Playthrough PATSY POP - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 8 - Playthrough SMOKE AND MIRRORS - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 9 - Playthrough PINT-SIZED PAIN - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 10 - Playthrough PROMISE BOOK - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 11 - Playthrough BADD TO THE BONE - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 12 - Playthrough THREE LEGS - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 13 - Playthrough GREAT THIEVERY - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 14 - Playthrough WHO'S THAT SAMURAI? - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 15 - Playthrough YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 16 - Playthrough TAKING FLIGHT - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 17 - Playthrough STEAL THE TRUTH - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 18 - Playthrough ABOVE THE LAW - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 19 - Playthrough THE PERFECT TRUTH - Let's Play - Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth - 20 - Ending Trivia Episodes 14 through 20 are the final episodes in the series, in these episodes. We see that Nico has finally had it with Wendy Oldbag and Larry Butz. He still continues the running gag where Maya Fey is a fujoshi, and when he sees Maya with Phoenix and Pearl in one of the chapter's background, and after voicing Edgeworth and Phoenix screaming for each other, ends with Maya saying that the yaoi was happening in front of her and she has front row seats.(starting from 9.12 of the video below) ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZJCVC8l8Go&list=PL5bkYBlFL9xd_rnbn1_80LPJqARP-P8OG&index=8 Likewise, the running gag of Maya being a fujoshi continues onto the final episode when Edgeworth is voiced offering Agent Shi-Long Lang to have a threesome with him and Phoenix Wright. Maya then says that she'll be filming everything. Another joke that Nico made was that kay was a yuri fan. Ace Attorney Investigations is the game that Nico finds to be the weakest out of the Ace Attorney series due to the final showdown with Quercus Alba. He cites that had the game ended with Shih-na instead, it would've been far more successful. Quotes Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Ace Attorney